The Prophet Series: Star Wars Universe
by Horseygirl7
Summary: A prophet who will change all of you favorite stories, making them better and working to her own ends. Here is the first story, set in the Universe and with all your favorite Star Wars characters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the books and or movies mentioned in this series of stories. I do however own anything that is of my own creation.

**Prologue**

I am the Prophet. I have powers above those of normal people. Have you ever read a book or series or watched a movie set in a different world? Of course you have. I'm sure you thought those worlds were make-believe, right? Wrong. Each of those worlds exists.

My job is to go into each of these worlds and right the wrong. One night I will fall asleep in my own world and wake up in another with changing knowledge of the future of that world. What is going to happen is just there in my mind and changes as different things change. It is my job to right the wrong in that world. I automatically know what the wrong is, all I must do is wait till it nears and change it.

Until then I will become know as the prophet, giving warnings, helping people. And as I said before, I have certain powers. One of those powers is teleportation. I can teleport to any place in the world that I want. And I have all manner of other useful powers, big and small, as you will see. Oh, and I do not age in these worlds, and I can only be killed by one thing, a certain disease, as you will see.

And I don't do all this for nothing, I get a reward. I get to spend the rest of time in that world with a man of my choice, who is restored to the youthful age of no more than 18. You will see how this little age reduction is useful, in the first world I visit.

But of course this all depends on me completing my task. And trust me, that's not always easy. Well, what follows is an account of my adventures in one of those worlds.

Watch as I am caught up in a turmoil of events and a seemingly never struggle. You will not be disappointed.

What follows is…

my journeys as…

THE PROPHET!


	2. Padme Amadala

**Chapter 1: Padme Amadala**

I had always known a lot about Star Wars. Just my luck that that world should be the one I enter first. I arrived on one of the planets at the dawn of time. It was disorienting at first but soon I found my calling as a prophet. I knew immediately what I had to change. But I had a long wait. So I wandered the universe, giving small warnings, aiding those who needed it.

Finally I reached a part I was interested in. I witnessed the birth of a small green creature whom I fell in love with immediately. When he was wise and old enough to understand, I imparted to him my whole knowledge. His name was Yoda. He quickly found a cure for the only disease that weakened me.

But soon the interesting part that I had to change truly began. It began with the birth of a princess, Padme Amadala. I witnessed her birth and gave a prophecy;

_At the age of 16, during her reign as queen, Padme Amadala will make a decision that will change the world._

This was the truth. For when she was 16, she would meet a boy named Anakin Skywalker, whose decisions will shape the fate of this world.

I stayed near Padme as she grew. But after she turned six years old, I went to a different planet, to witness the birth of the boy Anakin Skywalker. I gave another prophecy;

_Anakin Skywalker is the chosen on. In a time of great need, his decisions will decide the fate of this universe. _

And so he would. I returned to Padme and spoke to her for the first time, the night before she was to be chosen as queen. I told her she would be queen and she would soon meet a boy whom she would fall in love with.

After this I returned to watch over Anakin. Two years later, Padme, Obi wan Kenobi and R2-D2 arrived in the shop in which Anakin was a slave. Padme and Anakin fell in love right there, despite the six year age difference. I watched with a smile as they freed Anakin to train him as a Jedi. I appeared as they went to their ship and gave another prophecy;

_A star burns brightly as you stand on the path to both death and life._

It was an omen more than a prophecy but it proved my point. I went onto the ship with them. Padme looked at me, then a Anakin and I nodded. She smiled almost to herself and nodded absently. I knew she liked what had passed. I smiled as well and walked over to Obi wan Kenobi.

He had heard of me, of course, but I had never spoken to him. Now I told him he was to very important in what was to come and that he should watch Anakin, because the fate of the universe rested on his shoulders. He just told me that was a lot of responsibility for one boy to bear. I nodded and sighed. I knew that, I knew that only too well. And I knew he would have plenty of weaknesses in the near future, weaknesses that would cause him to take the wrong path at the crossroads he would soon reach.

I would have to help him make the choice that would right the wrong. I stayed with them and watched his Jedi training.

I wanted more than anything to prevent the whole entire thing by killing the cause of the matter, Darth Sidius. But I could not do that. I must wait. I watched as the republic began to decline and Padme and Anakin's relationship continued.

The events that I had waited for so long for were nearing.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**My dear readers,**

**As you may have realized, this is not a chapter. This is a note. I have a lot of stories on the go and cannot decide which to update next. I will have a bunch of free time soon so updates may be quicker, but I'm not sure which to choose. So I am going to ask you, my valued readers. Press the button at the bottom of this screen to send a review. I would like people to tell me what they think of the story so far. I will be posting this in all my stories and the story with the most reviews, to this, will be updated next. I will give you all one week. Next Friday, my break will begin. The story with the most reviews by that time will be the first one updated, the second most will be second and so on. I will post a schedule next Friday and until then I will keep track of the reviews on my profile. Remember that although you can only review once as a registered user, you can always leave anonymous reviews to boost a stories totals, if you really like that story. **

**So, I am hoping you will all respond to this and help me with my dilemma. **

**By the way, this note will be replaced by the next chapter.**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Horseygirl7**


End file.
